A conventional article of athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., imparting cushioning), the sole structure may provide traction and control foot motions, such as pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running. Eyelets are typically provided on the upper about a tongue opening. Laces threaded through the eyelets are tightened and tied in a knot, securing the upper about the user's foot.
The sole structure of athletic footwear generally exhibits a layered configuration that may include a comfort-enhancing insole, a resilient midsole formed from a polymer foam material, and a ground-contacting outsole that provides both abrasion-resistance and traction. The midsole is the primary sole structure element that imparts cushioning and controls foot motions. Suitable polymer foam materials for the midsole include ethylvinylacetate or polyurethane, which compress resiliently under an applied load to attenuate ground reaction forces created by the impacts of running and jumping. Conventional polymer foam materials are resiliently compressible, in part, due to the inclusion of a plurality of open or closed cells that define an inner volume substantially displaced by gas. The polymer foam materials of the midsole may also absorb energy when compressed during ambulatory activities. The compression of the foam is affected by hysteresis loss, and deflection of such systems is affected by the volume of the compressed mass of the midsole.
It would be desirable to provide an article of footwear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.